


【好兆头】地狱红人2（allC）

by Selina_Smith



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina_Smith/pseuds/Selina_Smith
Summary: 1.克劳利单箭头亚茨拉斐尔；2.哈斯塔单箭头克劳利；3.为了开车而写的这一篇，结果搞出一堆乱七八糟的私设；





	【好兆头】地狱红人2（allC）

**Author's Note:**

> 1.克劳利单箭头亚茨拉斐尔；
> 
> 2.哈斯塔单箭头克劳利；
> 
> 3.为了开车而写的这一篇，结果搞出一堆乱七八糟的私设；

哈斯塔的脾气不算好，很容易发火。但他对克劳利还算客气，在床上至少不会因为被克劳利咬了一口而放地狱火去烧克劳利，或者化成蛆去啃食掉他的肉身。若是其他的恶魔恐怕就没这么好运了。小恶魔们都知道，这位大人不好伺候，一不留神就会惹恼他，被无形体化。

他喜欢用最传统的方式和克劳利上床，用原型交缠在一起的那种方式。化出蛆虫将黑蛇包裹起来，这让哈斯塔有一种吞之入腹的快感，还可以用细小的身形去噬咬克劳利的每一个鳞片，滑过他裸露在外的眼球，体味他的的每一个角落。  
传统的，总是最好的。

但是这一切在利古尔变成他的搭档后变了味道。

在第一次一起去人间下发任务的时候，他就和利古尔产生了分歧，就性交问题坐在旅馆里争论了很久。而克劳利在一边喝了点酒，有点亢奋，自娱自乐地又唱又跳，简直能把人吵死。最终他们决定用蛤蟆和蜥蜴进行一场赛跑来做出决定，结果是利古尔赢了，他们得用人身做爱。克劳利发出了嘎嘎嘎的笑声，让哈斯塔很想喷火烧了他。

利古尔花样很多，总是会在床上做一些多余的事情，比如说不必要的爱抚，甜言蜜语，还有亲吻。在哈斯塔抓着克劳利的腰肢在他背后埋头苦干的时候，利古尔会在前面像个肉麻的情人一样与克劳利接吻，揉捏他的胸部和yj，时不时夸赞两句，说什么“宝贝儿你真棒”之类的。而克劳利显然很受用，在利古尔的手指下，他总能很快高潮，尖叫着射出来，他的肉穴也会痉挛着收缩着，吸吮着正在里面冲撞的jb，让哈斯塔爽的头皮发麻。  
他们有一次一直做了两天，还耽误了回去述职。

没有利古尔在场的情况下，这件事就会变得富有效率，公式化，而又干巴巴的了。

哈斯塔之所以长期和利古尔做着搭档还有一个原因，就是利古尔的消息很灵通。实际上，这是因为利古尔有一些不能拿上台面的私下渠道。

天堂地狱两方阵营水火不容，但是其中的将士却暗通款曲，这并不是什么新鲜事。所以在得知利古尔和上面的某位天使有所联系后，哈斯塔并不觉得震惊奇怪。或者说，利古尔消息这么灵通，他没有与一两个天使交好反而奇怪。大家都能理解，那只是利益交换罢了。

在哈斯塔熟识的恶魔中，还有一个人似乎和天使有瓜葛，那就是克劳利。

他知道克劳利和天使的问题是在一次例行汇报的时候。他一个人来找克劳利，两人在一个小巷里来了一发。那天刚刚下过雨，小巷里潮湿阴暗，还弥漫着腐烂的味道，很有地狱的气氛，让哈斯塔心情很好。他把克劳利抵在墙上，从后面艹了进去。克劳利很配合地迎合着他，发出细碎的呻吟。

“啊，Angel……”

克劳利吐出了一个单词，哈斯塔的脑袋有些空白，怀疑自己幻听了。

“太快了，哈……天使……”

哈斯塔可以肯定了，他的耳朵没有问题，应该是克劳利的脑子有问题。他没有停下动作，等着克劳利自己袒露更多的细节。而克劳利突然如梦初醒般地僵住了。

“怎么不继续了？”哈斯塔贴在他耳边低沉地问道。

克劳利屏住了呼吸不敢出声。哈斯塔还在继续着，他沉重的呼吸打在克劳利的后颈上，像是锋利的刀刃一次次拂过寒毛。又过了会儿，他终于退出了克劳利的身体，射在了外面。他一边整理拉链，一边漫不经心地问道：

“你和天使做了？”

克劳利转过身来，他刚刚贴着湿漉漉的墙面，脸颊和外套都蹭脏了，白浊顺着他的腿根慢慢向下流着，还没有释放的yj随着他的动作晃了两下，像是对哈斯塔比了个中指。克劳利面色苍白，扬起下巴故作镇定地回答，“是啊。”

哈斯塔眯起眼睛看着克劳利，波澜不惊之下，地狱之火正在他的胸腔里翻滚。

“呃，不，我的意思并不是真正的天使，我怎么可能会和天使做过？”克劳利挥舞着手臂解释着，“我只是一直以来……在引诱人类而已。你知道人类总是有各种昵称吧？就天使啊，宝贝儿啊之类的。我只是习惯了他们在床上的那种说法。”

“为什么会和天使搅在一起？”哈斯塔继续问道。  
他并不相信什么昵称之类的说辞，同时，克劳利的一贯风格和此时的反应让他觉得这绝对和利古尔的那种玩法不一样。他想，克劳利恐怕是在背叛阵营的边缘游荡了。

“我没有！我说的是……”

哈斯塔一把扼住克劳利的咽喉，把他按在了墙上。“克蠕力，你觉得我会相信你的狡辩吗？”  
克劳利脚尖点着地面，脸涨的通红，他死命把住哈斯塔的手臂，艰难地说：“我可以发誓，我没有和任何一个天使做过！”  
哈斯塔松开了手臂。克劳利剧烈地咳了几下，他整理了一下衣物，然后开始起誓：“撒旦在下……”  
但哈斯塔挥手打断了克劳利。现在，他感到无比的烦躁，比起继续追究克劳利究竟做了什么，他更想让克劳利立刻从他眼前消失，而他也确实这么做了。

他看着克劳利一步步走出小巷，然后是一阵汽车引擎声，最后世界又恢复了平静。

哈斯塔并不相信克劳利，然而他也暂时没有告发克劳利。  
再一次三人行的时候，他甚至提醒克劳利:“别说多余的话。”利古尔迷惑地看了他一眼，而克劳利则冲他夸张地眨了下眼，还吐了吐舌头，这顽劣的回应令哈斯塔觉得莫名其妙的难堪。

他安排了两个眼线，去探查克劳利在人间是否和什么人有一些不应有的瓜葛。只是几年来探子都没有发现什么异常。第一，克劳利的辖区里确实有一个天使，这很正常（天堂要是不和地狱争夺地盘才不正常）；第二，克劳利和同辖区的天使并没有什么往来，这很符合恶魔的原则；第三，他近期在诱惑一个已有家事的男人，工作态度也很正常。

哈斯塔假装无意地和利古尔谈论起天使和恶魔的肉体关系的可能性来。  
利古尔打量了他一番，略带嘲讽地说：  
“哈斯塔，我以为这是个常识问题。哪个恶魔会和天使做呢?是鸡儿不要了还是屁股不要了?”

是了，这是个常识问题。天使犹如行走的圣水容器，与恶魔水火不容。哈斯塔思考着，确实，只要克劳利不是个脑子有问题的受虐狂，就不会干这种傻事。但是问题是……

利古尔突然警觉起来，“等等，你不会觉得我和那边有什么恶心的关系吧？”

“啊，谁知道呢？”哈斯塔顺势说道。

“哈？”利古尔像是受了侮辱，散发出危险的气息。

“你那么聪明，难免要做蠢事啊。”哈斯塔讥笑着，“我真担心你一不留神把自己推到沟里，连灵魂都被圣水烧掉。”

“呵。”利古尔摇了摇头，“而你可能都活不到世界末日那一天。”

他们不再斗嘴，多年之后可能也不再记得这个小插曲了，他们一路平安地活到了撒旦之子降临的日子，世界末日的序章马上就要上演了。

在别西卜的安排下，二人提着篮子带着敌基督来到了人间，准备在一处墓地将这个无比荣耀又关键的任务交给克劳利。

“为什么是我？”克劳利诧异地跳脚。

大概是因为下面觉得由小母蛇来delivery很合适吧。  
这是任务下达时利古尔在哈斯塔耳边说的笑话。当时哈斯塔面无表情不为所动，完全没能体会到笑点在哪里。克劳利不时会以女性的体态出现，但是他本体确实是条公蛇啊，而且化形后也不算太小，怎么是小母蛇？还有，为什么是delivery？换成护送之类的词更好吧？  
直到第二天，他才突然反应过来利古尔在揶揄什么，但那并不好笑。

而此时没人想提起这个无关紧要的笑话，他们只是来公事公办的。克劳利满脸不情愿地签了名字。然后，他们很自然地在墓地里来了一发。尽管克劳利近乎绝望地强烈建议他们可以在宾利车里搞，但是哈斯塔和利古尔还是回绝了这个听起来显然不合理的建议。  
那辆车那么小，怎么容得下三个人？更何况墓地的氛围这么好，他们为什么要去那个封闭的空间?

完事后，克劳利的衣服上沾满了尘土，发丝凌乱不堪，脸上有些擦伤，整个人灰扑扑的，看起来终于像是地狱的一员了。他现在的这副模样让哈斯塔觉得有些欣慰。然而克劳利扶着墓碑站起来后就打了个响指，又恢复了那副过分整洁的做派。他拎起在旁边观摩了一出恶魔交接任务完整过程的篮子，摇曳着离去了。

一旁的利古尔似乎看穿了哈斯塔的心思，说道：“狗改不了吃屎。”

哈斯塔没有吭声，但是他对利古尔表示认同。时至今日，地狱红人仍旧在地狱边缘慢悠悠地游荡着，看起来毫无悔改之意。  
与利古尔别过后，哈斯塔做了计划以外的事情，他重新回到人间并跟踪了克劳利。在确定这个悠哉悠哉的恶魔确实按计划行事之后，他帮克劳利做了善后。毕竟克劳利显然没有考虑周全，换完婴儿就拍拍屁股走人了。

对着修女的一脸惊恐，还有修道院的熊熊大火，哈斯塔由衷地笑了。他想，克劳利总有一天会感激他的。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以克劳利到底那句话是真的？


End file.
